Video Game:LEGO Assassin's Creed: The Video Game
LEGO Assassin's Creed: The Video Game is a fan-made video game based off of the hit Ubisoft game series, "Assassin's Creed". Characters 'First Civilization' *Minerva *Jupiter *Juno 'Modern Day' *Desmond Miles *Lucy Stillman *Shaun Hastings *Rebecca Crane *William Miles *Clay Kaczmarek *Bishop *John Standish *Warren Vidic *Daniel Cross *Laetitia England *Juhani Otso Berg *Alan Rikkin *Violet da Costa *Isabelle Ardant *Álvaro Gramática 'Third Crusade' *Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad *Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad (Old) *Al Mualim *Malik Al-Sayf *Jabal *Abbas Sofian *Abbas Sofian (Old) *Maria Thorpe *Maria Thorpe (Templar) *Maria Thorpe (Old) *Darim Ibn-La'Ahad *Qulan Gal *Richard I of England *Saladin *Niccolò Polo *Maffeo Polo *Robert de Sablé *Sibrand *Tamir *Haras *Hugues de Payens *Bernard de Clairvaux 'Italian Renaissance' *Ezio Auditore da Firenze (Florentine noble attire) *Ezio Auditore da Firenze (ACII) *Ezio Auditore da Firenze (Armor of Altaïr) *Ezio Auditore da Firenze (Brotherhood) *Ezio Auditore da Firenze (Armor of Brutus) *Claudia Auditore da Firenze *Mario Auditore *Niccolò Machiavelli (ACII) *Niccolò Machiavelli (Brotherhood) *La Volpe *Bartolomeo d'Alviano *Teodora Contanto *Antonio de Magianis *Paola *Caterina Sforza *Lorenzo de' Medici *Leonardo da Vinci (ACII) *Leonardo da Vinci (Brotherhood) *Nicolaus Copernicus *Lucrezia Borgia *Uberto Alberti *Francesco de' Pazzi *Jacopo de' Pazzi *Carlo Grimaldi *Marco Barbarigo *Rodrigo Borgia *Cesare Borgia 'Ottoman Civil War' *Ezio Auditore da Firenze (Revelations) *Ezio Auditore da Firenze (Armor of Ishak Pasha) *Yusuf Tazim *Suleiman I *Tarik Barleti *Dilara *Leandros *Shahkulu *Manuel Palaiologos *Ahmet 'Golden Age of Piracy' *Edward K'e'''nway *Edward K'e'nway (Pirate) *Edward K'e'nway (Mayan Armor) *Adéwalé (Pirate) *Adéwalé (Freedom Cry) *Ah Tabai *Mary Read *Antó *Opía Apito *Rhona Dinsmore *Upton Travers *Stede Bonnet *Anne Bonny *Jack Rackham *Peter Chamberlaine *Bartholomew Roberts *Charles Vane *Edward Thatch *Julien du Casse *Josiah Burgess *John Cockram *Woodes Rogers *Benjamin Hornigold *El Tiburón *Laureano de Torres y Ayala 'Louisiana Rebellion' *Aveline de Grandpré *Aveline de Grandpré (Lady outfit) *Aveline de Grandpré (Slave outfit) *Agaté *Gérald Blanc *Élise Lafleur *Roussillon *Philippe de Grandpré *Jeanne *Carlos Dominguez *Gilbert-Antoine de Saint Maxent *Jean-Jacques Blaise d'Abbadie *Baptiste *Rafael Joaquín de Ferrer *Diego Vázquez *George Davidson *Antonio de Ulloa 'American Revolution' *Ratonhnhaké:ton *Ratonhnhaké:ton (Prisoner outfit) *Ratonhnhaké:ton (Animal Spirit outfit) *Achilles Davenport *Stephane Chapheau *Robert Faulkner *Deborah Carter *Jamie Colley *Duncan Little *Clipper Wilkinson *Jacob Zenger *Adéwalé (Rogue) *Hope Jensen *Kesegowaase *Liam O'Brien *Louis-Joseph Gaultier, Chevalier de la Vérendrye *George Washington *Paul Revere *Israel Putnam *Benjamin Franklin *Mason Weems *Kaniehtí:io *Kanen'tó:kon *Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette *James Cook *Edward Braddock *William Johnson *John Pitcairn *Thomas Hickey *Benjamin Church *Shay Cormac (Assassin) *Shay Cormac (Templar) *Christopher Gist *George Monro *Charles Lee *Haytham Kenway 'French Revolution' *Arno Dorian *Arno Dorian (François de la Serre's suit) *Arno Dorian (Prisoner outfit) *Arno Dorian (Raider outfit) *Arno Dorian (Master Assassin) *Honoré Gabriel Riqueti, comte de Mirabeau *Pierre Bellec *Hervé Quemar *Sophie Trenet *Guillaume Beylier *Charlotte Gouze *Augustin Grisier *Didier Paton *François de la Serre *Élise de la Serre *Napoleon Bonaparte *Thomas-Alexandre Dumas *Louis XVI of France *Marie Antoinette *Théroigne de Méricourt *Antoine Lavoisier *Donatien Alphonse François, Marquis de Sade *Charles Gabriel Sivert *Roi des Thunes *Maximilien de Robespierre *François-Thomas Germain 'Industrial Revolution' *Jacob Frye *Jacob Frye (Suit) *Jacob Frye (Jack the Ripper) *Evie Frye *Evie Frye (Dress) *Evie Frye (Aegis) *Evie Frye (Jack the Ripper) *Jayadeep Mir *George Westhouse *Lydia Frye *Alexander Graham Bell *Charles Dickens *Charles Darwin *Florence Nightingale *Karl Marx *Benjamin Disraeli *Clara O'Dea *Duleep Singh *Frederick Abberline *Victoria, Queen of the United Kingdom *Winston Churchill *Rupert Ferris *David Brewster *John Elliotson *Rexford Kaylock *Philip Twopenny *Lucy Thorne *Crawford Starrick Downloadable Content Characters 'Spanish Inquisition (Assassin's Creed film DLC) *Aguilar de Nerha *Maria *Benedicto *Luis de Santángel *Raphael Sánchez *Christopher Columbus *Diego *Ahmed of Granada *Muhammad XII of Granada *Ferdinand II of Aragon *Isabella I of Castile *Tomás de Torquemada *Ojeda *General Ramirez '''Ming Dynasty (Shao Jun DLC) *Shao Jun *Shao Jun (Old) *Ezio Auditore da Firenze (Old) *Wang Yangming *Zhu Jiuyuan *Jiajing Emperor *Liu Jin *Empress Zhang *Gao Feng *Ma Yongcheng *Yu Dayong *Wei Bin *Qiu Ju *Zhang Yong 'First Anglo-Afghan War (Arbaaz Mir DLC)' *Arbaaz Mir *Hamid *Pyara Kaur *Ranjit Singh *George Eden, 1st Earl of Auckland *William Hay Macnaghten *Francis Cotton *Alexander Burnes *William Sleeman 'Russian Revolution (Nikolai Orelov DLC)' *Nikolai Orelov *Nikolai Orelov (Master Assassin) *Ilia *Sergei *Anastasia Nikolaevna of Russia *Nicholas II of Russia *Anna Orelov *Vladimir Lenin *Jānis Judiņš *Nikola Tesla *Alexander III of Russia *Grigori Rasputin *Leon Trotsky *Yakov Yurovsky Location *Animus Project laboratory (Rome) *Abstergo Entertainment (Montreal) *Grand Temple *Masyaf *Jerusalem *Florence *Venice *Rome *Constantinople *New York *New Orleans *Great Inagua *Nassau *Havana *Paris *London *Seville (Assassin's Creed film DLC) *Beijing (Shao Jun DLC) *Amritsar (Arbaaz Mir DLC) *Moscow (Nikolai Orelov DLC) Levels Assassin's Creed: 1.) Solomon's Temple 2.) Defense of Masyaf 3.) Tamir 4.) Sibrand 5.) Battle of Arsuf 6.) A surprising Betrayal Assassins Creed II: 1.) Losing Family 2.) Father's Uniform 3.) The Pazzi Conspirators 4.) Flying High 5.) Carnival 6.) A New Pope Brotherhood: 1.) Siege of Monteriggioni 2.) The Borgia Tower 3.) Finding Caterina 4.) War Machine 5.) Recruiting Assassins 6.) Cesare Borgia Revelations: 1.) Altair's Library 2.) Attack on Prince Suleiman 3.) Riot 4.) Setting Sail 5.) Cappadocia 6.) Ahmet Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag: 1) Sage 2) Single Madman 3) Recruiting 4) Amnesty 5) End of Blackbeard 6) Observatory Liberation: 1.) Transaction 2) Saint John's Eve 3) Secret of Cenote 4) Danza de la Muerte 5) Fool's Errand 6) Company Man Assassin's Creed III: 1.) Gathering the Templars 2.) Davenport Homestead 3.) Tea Party 4.) Battle of Bunker 5.) Saving Washington 6.) Son vs. Father 7.) Revenge on Lee Rogue: 1.) Earthquake 2.) Betraying Brotherhood 3) Siege of Fort William Henry 4) Bravado 5) The Arctic Unity: 1) High Society 2) Storming of the Bastille 3) Confession 4) Underground World 5) Execution 6) François-Thomas Germain Syndicate: 1) Ferris and Brewster 2) Gang War 3) Bank of England Robbery 4) Tower of London 5) Protecting Prime Minister 6) Queen's Ball Bonus Missions (Desmond) 1.) Escaping Abstergo (AC2) 2.) The Bleeding Effect (AC2) 3.) Juno (ACB) 4.) The Black Room (ACR) 5.) The Cave Batteries (AC3) 6.) Saving the World (AC3) Downloadable Content *Assassin's Creed film DLC *Shao Jun DLC *Arbaaz Mir DLC *Nikolai Orelov DLC Category:Video Games